


COMICS: Признание

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [19]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Episode: s05e05, F/M, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: По мотивам драбблаИголка в стоге сена.





	COMICS: Признание

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [COMICS: Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110808) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)



> По мотивам драббла [Иголка в стоге сена](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930870/chapters/29549631).

_23 декабря 2018_


End file.
